Demon Love
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Rin started following Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru made a offer to Rin that she couldnt refuse but it was more then she thought. Will Rin change her mind and go back to the village with InuYasha and the others?


It has been many years since Kagome came back from her own time to live in the village with InuYasha and the others when Rin turn 15. Lady Kade had passed away almost a year ago and Rin took over her hut. Since then Lord Sesshomaru had been staying a few days alone with Rin every few weeks. Sesshomaru started to follow Rin without her knowing for the last few months. He followed her everywhere even when she bathe he kept watching her like she was his prey. Kagome was throwing Rin a birthday party and making InuYasha help out. The night before the party was going to happen Rin couldn't sleep because she was so excited for her party so she started to read the books that Sesshomaru had just given her. The books were about the ways of the demon court, royalty, and the history of the West royal family. Rin was busy reading about the royal family when the candle went out. Not again, Rin said out loud as she went looking for another candle. As soon Rin lilt the candle and places it next to the burn out candle and saw it was barely had melted. Hmm Rin thought as she was turning around and bump into someone, Rin let covered her head with her hands as she bends down to the floor. Rin, a man voice said in a coldly way. Lord Sesshomaru, Rin said out loud while she hugs him.

Sesshomaru places his hand under her chin and told Rin, You should be sleeping. Rin smile was gone and told him, that she couldn't sleep because of the party was going to happen. Have you been thinking on what I ask you Rin? , Sesshomaru asks Rin. I have, she replied. And, Sesshomaru demand. As he said that Rin look over to the table and swallow hard. Sesshomaru then freed Rin chin and walk over to the table and saw empty bags. Sesshomaru pick up one of the bags and threw it right thru the hut wall. It made a big hole. Rin then said, "I have thought about what you said and ask of me for many days and nights. I have come to love this village and its people. I have many friends here and I don't want to leave them, but that's not why I haven't gathered my things. I became a woman over a year ago and many men in this village had asked for my hand in marriage." Sesshomaru eyes glowed red and grabs Rin's neck and ram her into the wall making it crack. I turn them all down my Lord; Rin said as Sesshomaru pressing against her wind pipe and then let up. His eyes turn back to golden when Rin say that she turn them down. "I turn them down because of you Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't pack anything until I know how we both-"Sesshomaru raises his hand which made Rin stop talking.

Sesshomaru places his hand up on the wall and places his other hand on Rin cheek and said, "I notice that you were growing into a beautiful woman. That night that I told you that time is coming close to make your choice to stay in the village or to come with me. If you were to choose to follow me you would be safe in my palace." "Lord Sesshomaru I didn't want to stay here in the village when you left me here. Now a part of me doesn't want to leave this village, but a bigger part of me wants to be with you at all costs. If Lord Sesshomaru allows me to follow him once more and to be at his side, I will be ready to leave when you want to leave." Rin told Sesshomaru. Tomorrow night I will be leaving, say your goodbyes, Sesshomaru coldly said as he went to take off his armor and lay down on Rin's mat and went to sleep. Rin went back to the chair that she was in earlier and tried to finish reading the book but couldn't quit looking at the sleeping Sesshomaru. She saw the sun rays shinning thru the hut. Rin couldn't believe that she stayed up all night. Yawning nonstop for a minute when brushing her hair and got up and lay down next to Sesshomaru but not too close to him. Only a few hours had pass by when Rin woke up not able to move, she woke up and saw an arm wrap around her. Purple stripe marks were across the arm and knew the arm belong to Lord Sesshomaru when she notice the marks on his arm. Rin smile and just laid there until she heard Kagome knocking and asking if she was home. Rin answer yes I will be right out in a minute. She heard Kagome walking off when she felt Sesshomaru arm pulling her closer to him.

Rin tried to wiggle out of his grip when suddenly she felt him push her down on the floor. His hair fell down on Rin's face; he was on top of Rin looking down at her when he places his knee in between her legs. He started to spread her legs apart and lean in closer to her face and got up. Sesshomaru put back on his armor and started to walk out. I will be gone for a few hours and I will return with Uh and Un, Sesshomaru said right before he walks out of the hut.

Let's go kids and leave Shippo alone, Sango told the kids as she was walking past the huts. Sango wait up for me, Rin said as she was running towards the group. Rin and Sango were talking about some stuff when InuYasha drops down on them and started to sniff Rin. Rin slap InuYasha and ask him, why are you sniffing me? You smell just like Sesshomaru where is he, InuYasha demanded. You just got back an hour ago InuYasha why do you have to start trouble again, Kagome ask him as she was walking towards them. I know that he was here not too long ago so where is- SIT BOY, Kagome yell. Leave Rin alone if you really want to know Sesshomaru was here a few days ago and gave her books to read. Would you quit doing that Kagome, InuYasha yell while still on the ground. Leave Rin alone InuYasha or else, Kagome told InuYasha as she was pulling on one of his ears. Oww who in the hell is on me, InuYasha scream out. LORD SESSHOMARU, Rin scream in a happy way as she jump on Sesshomaru. Get off of me demanded, InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru step on InuYasha head as he got off his little brother. I will kill you if you step on me again you asshole, InuYasha said as he jump up and about to hit him until he heard sit boy again and started to throw a fit.

Rin couldn't hear what InuYasha was saying as she was being carried away in Sesshomaru arms. Rin was thinking where are they going and wouldn't dare to ask him. Several minutes had passed by when Sesshomaru quit walking and let Rin down. Rin saw Uh and Un and was so happy to see them. She ran to the two headed dragon and hug them until she saw a white package in Uh mouth. Uh drop the package in Rin hands. What is it my Lord, Rin as in a child like manner. Rin tell me do you wish to leave this village and come with me, Sesshomaru asks Rin. Rin grew quiet for a minute and spoke up and gave her answer than Sesshomaru raise his hands without saying a word he rip off Rin's kimono. Rin cried out why are you doing this my Lord, have Rin upset Lord Sesshomaru if Rin did something can she do something to make her Lord happy once more.

Rin look down, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin look down and saw kimonos. There so beautiful Lord Sesshomaru Rin said happily. Get up, Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru help Rin into her new kimonos. The first layer is white, the second layer is black and those were tied. Third layer was a light purple and the last layer was like the one Sesshomaru wears under his armor but it was longer. Lord Sesshomaru thank you so much for these kimonos, Rin thank Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Rin which cause Rin to bow and said sorry. Rin never said that you're sorry, Sesshomaru told Rin as she smiled back at him. Are you ready to go back my Lord, Rin ask Sesshomaru as she grab his hand.

By the time both Rin and Sesshomaru came back to the village everybody was waiting for them. They party lasted almost all day until it gotten dark and then Rin had told them that she had made her choice to leave the village and follow Sesshomaru once more. Rin said her goodbyes to everyone in the village. After all the goodbyes Kagome was the last person Rin talk to. Kagome told Rin that, "I can't believe how fast you are growing up and I knew one day that you would choose Sesshomaru. I didn't know when you leave us until I saw you today in your new kimono, it matches Sesshomaru and he wouldn't do this just for anyone. I know that he comes around more when InuYasha is gone on a job. I know that he sleeps in your hut during the day or he leaves when the sun is out. He cares so much for you and you're a lucky girl to catch a guy like Sesshomaru. You are the only person that seems to melt that icy heart of his. Plus I can't wait to see what's coming next for you two. And please don't worry about me Sango can help me with the birthing. You are always welcome to visit anytime you want and I make sure your hut stay the way it is. I will make InuYasha fix anything that needs to be fixing. I wish you luck Rin." Oh Kagome thank you so much you're like a big sister that I never had, Rin told Kagome as she said her last goodbye.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair and watch Rin packing a large trunk filled with everything that he had given her from books to kimonos. By the time Rin had finish pack there was a medium trunk and three bags on the table. I'm done getting my things in order my Lord, are you ready to leave, and Rin ask Sesshomaru. He then got up and pick up the trunk like it was nothing. Rin then said I got the bags my Lord. Uh and Un were waiting outside Rin hut. Rin places the bags on the dragon and Sesshomaru then places down the trunk to help Rin on the dragon. Rin told the dragon to follow Lord Sesshomaru and they took off at a fast speed. The morning rays were coming out when they approach walls and towers and suddenly Rin heard loud bells ringing and wanted to know what's going on but kept silence and couldn't keep her eyes off of the powerful demon.

An hour had passed by when they reach the inner wall and Rin saw that this wall was way taller than the one they flew over. Rin stay on Uh and Un until we get past thru the doors, Sesshomaru told Rin. They landed in front of a giant wooden door in a matter of seconds they were open by men covered head to toe in armor. Sesshomaru and Rin enter thru the door and stop as the approach another set of doors. Rin notice that the men in armor had shut the doors behind and starting to open the second set of doors. Rin had to cover her eyes when the doors open letting in the bright rays of the sun. Rin felt the two headed dragon moving and uncovered her eyes and saw a huge castle.

Lord Sesshomaru I'm so happy that you have return, Jaken said at a loud tone while running towards Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drop the trunk on master Jaken and told him to show Rin to her room. A bunch of people line up and said welcome back my Lord is there we can do for you. I will summon you when I need you, Sesshomaru said as he kept walking towards his bed chambers. Jaken was saying something under his breath as he was showing Rin to her room; Rin told Jaken that she is so happy to see him again. Jaken suddenly stop making Rin running in to him and said Here is your room stupid girl honestly I do not understand why Lord Sesshomaru will have someone as weak as you some human girl. Thank you for showing me to my room master Jaken, Rin told Jaken. Jaken then left Rin to herself after he said Lord Sesshomaru wants you to rest since you both were up all night.

Rin was left alone in her room. Rin couldn't believe how big her room was and how beautiful everything was. A large bed covered in pillows with a blanket in the back of the room. The blanket was covered in crescent moons just like the one on Sesshomaru forehead. Rin rubs the blanket against her face as she sat on the bed. Next thing Rin knew someone was knocking on the door and someone came in. Lord Sesshomaru has requested for you and want to see you now, a woman with orange skin told Rin. Rin got off the bed and began to follow her. If you don't mind me asking what type of demon are you and how do you know Lord Sesshomaru, Rin ask the woman as they were walking down a long hallway. The demon laughs and said, "My father was a human and my mother was a water imp. My mother died at birth and my father was killed while protecting his only child who was a half demon. I was all alone at a very young age. I was six years old when I came to this place. Soldiers found me floating in the river. Since then I became a servant to the Lord of the West." Here we are Lady Rin, Lord of the West bed chambers, the servant bow and walk off. His what, Rin said to herself as she enter thru the doors.

Rin mouth drop when she enters Sesshomaru, she saw rooms inside of rooms. Rin slowly look around entering a new room every few minutes. His room is like a maze, Rin said out loud. As Rin kept going deeper into Sesshomaru chambers she came across a man laid out on bed that was three times bigger than her bed. The man was on his back and Rin notice long silver hair all over the bed and out loud Rin said, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin saw a pair of golden eyes opening in the dim lighted area and was told Rin to come here. Rin walk over to the bed and stop right in front of the bed when Sesshomaru started getting up and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin, Sesshomaru said as he made Rin sit on his lap. Um Lord Sesshomaru your not fully dress should Rin come back later wh-, Rin was telling Sesshomaru until he started taking off her two untied kimonos and toss them across the room. Sesshomaru was half naked wear only his pants as he pulled Rin closer to him and started kissing her neck. Rin pulled on his long hair and thinking how soft is still was and spoke up, What am I to you. "Rin I don't know why but I care for you in ways I do not understand. I ask you if you wanted to follow me and be at my side. I want to be with you and make you all mine." Sesshomaru whisper into Rin ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru if it wasn't for you I would be dead years ago. You save my life over and over again and ever since you brought me back to life I have done everything you wanted me to do. I am your loyal servant for all times my lord. You can have me in any way you want as long I'm by your side." Rin told Sesshomaru. Next thing Rin knew that she was laying flat on the bed and saw Sesshomaru claws cutting into her robes expositing her body. He grabs Rin's hand and made her pull on his sash around his waist making his pants very lose. Sesshomaru remove what left on Rin body and then got off the bed while holding on his pants and just stood there. Rin what comes next you maybe in pain since you haven't been with a man before until now, Sesshomaru said in a quiet tone. Rin swallowed hard when Sesshomaru let go of his pants showing off his naked body and thought to herself that, he's so beautiful and he has a huge member and maybe she was over her head with this. She snaps out of the daze she was in when she felt Sesshomaru hands on her legs. He told Rin to bend her knees and place the bottom of her feet on the bed. She did what he said. He heard Rin heart beating faster when he places his hand close you her butt and when he started spreading her legs open wide and places his body on top of hers. His cold stare send chills down Rin's back until he gave a smirk in a wicked way which made Rin scared, but in a good way. Sesshomaru could smell Rin getting turn on as he was getting in to position when he said Rin. She knew what he was thinking when he said at loud, I know it will hurt like hell Kagome told me all about her first time with InuYasha.

Rin knew what is going to happen at any given moment so she grab a hold of the silver hair as he lean his head down. Sesshomaru then started to chuckle when he places his head next to Rin ear. Rin had no idea what Sesshomaru was laughing about. Get dress Rin I have a war meeting tomorrow and you need to start with your lessons in the morning so you need to sleep. Rin got dress with no help from Sesshomaru he just sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Only his eyes moved and followed Rin as she was leaving to go back to her room. The moment Rin close the door behind her Sesshomaru said fuck out loud. I need to clear my days so I can make her my mate and make her all mine, Sesshomaru thinking to himself. "Yes, but what about the inner beast that you keep hidden deep down in you. If the girl we hold so dear finds out who is the real you do you really think she could ever love a beast like manner like us. Can you let your guard down and let her in." Sesshomaru were telling himself. Dam it this Sesshomaru need to release, Sesshomaru told himself. Sesshomaru then started wrapping his fingers around his pulsing member and began to start stroking. Lying back on the bed spread out as he doing long slowly stokes and moaning softly. As he was stroking his member he was thinking of all the dirty and harsh stuff he could do to Rin. The more he kept thinking of the pain he would endue Rin with, the harder Sesshomaru became. Several minutes had pasted by when the strokes started to get shorter and faster. Just as he reach his climax and spilled his steamy hot milk seed all over his rock hard body he moan Rin's name. Sesshomaru quickly cleans up and put new covers on his bed and says if I only had her as her pulled on a silky black pants and slip into bed.

Morning came when Rin woke up to a servant knocking on the door. My Lady I'm sorry to wake you up but Lord Sesshomaru told me that you lessons starts today and not to be late or else, the servant told Rin. Rin saw orange skin as the servant enter the room and starting to get up from the bed. I know you you're the servant from yesterday right, Rin ask the servant. Yes my lady I am and you can call me Mary if my lady wishes so, the servant told Rin. I'm sorry my lady but we need to get you ready before you are late for your lessons, Mary told Rin. Yes sorry I just had trouble sleeping last night, Rin told Mary. Mary then saw Rin eyes all blood shot red and ask if Rin was feeling okay. I know that we just past no to long along but you're the only one that talks around here and I feel really close to you like I can tell you anything, Rin told Mary and started to cry. Please don't cry my lady or I will start crying too, Mary pleaded. You can tell me anything and it stays with us, Mary told Rin as she helps Rin off the bed. We don't have time for a bath but just enough time to change out your kimonos with fresh ones. Rin nodded and spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru asks me to go to his bed chambers last night and undress me. We were both completely naked and he was on top. Out of nowhere he started to laugh and told me to get dress and just stared at me. I cried all night the moment I came back to my room. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru did that to me I thought he cared for me but it just out that he still see me as a little girl that he save all those years ago. Maybe I shouldn't have come with him." Rin said as she started to cry harder.

My lady you look so beautiful in this kimono the Lord of the West had this made just for you, Mary told Rin. The moment Mary told Rin that she stops crying her eyes out and started to smile. Mary knew that it would make Rin smiled when she told her that. Oh my Mary said out loud. What's wrong, Rin quickly ask. You really do love him don't you my lady, Mary told Rin. Rin grew very quiet and turn red. Mary started to laugh and told Rin that she was sorry. Mary told Rin since she has demon blood and she took inhered a lot from her mother even her powers. Your main power is that you can feel other people feelings I bet that helps out from time to time, Rin said in a happy tone. Yes it does but at times it would be better off if I couldn't sense other people's feelings, Mary told Rin. Rin look at Mary with a worry look. Don't worry about me my lady shall we go Lord Sesshomaru told me to make sure that you are never to be late, Mary told Rin. Rin followed Mary into the halls. Wow this room is so huge and filled with books; Rin said smiling at Mary as they walk into a large study room. Your 15 minutes late Lady Rin, a loud female voice burst thru the room. The Lord of the West told you to make sure that she wasn't late to her lesson you stupid half breed, the voice said as she hits Mary and cause her to hit the floor hard. What the hell is wrong with you it was my fault for being late so why treat her like shit, Rin said as she ran to help Mary up and defend he only friend that talks back. Lady Rin she is nothing but more than a servant that need to do her job right and if she doesn't and she will be punish, the female voice told Rin. I don't care you shouldn't treat people like that and it's not right, Rin said with a heavy heart. My lady its okay I will be fine she is right I am a servant and I disobey a direct order from the Lord of the West himself and I will be punish by his hands, Mary said to Rin. Leave now and I will make sure that the Lord of the West knows about this, the female voice order Mary.

Now let's begin today's lesson Lady Rin and my name is Eve and I will teach you how to act like a Lady of the lands when one of the Lords chose you as a mate, Eve told Rin. Lords I thought Lord Sesshomaru was an only child, Rin ask Eve. Eve rolled her eyes and replied, Lord Sesshomaru is the only child that his parents had the other lords are from North, East, and South and they should be here any day now that's why Lord Sesshomaru wanted to start your lessons to get you ready so you can be one of the Lords mate. Rin could feel her heart drop from her chest and got her thinking "Is that why he wanted me to come with him so badly. Does he even care for me or am I just a toy he wants to play with. I love him so much I don't want to lose him or to be sent away." Lady Rin are you listening to me, Eve said as she snap Rin out of her thoughts. Please pay close attention to these rules when any royalty family member is present around you even when Lord Sesshomaru is around you, Eve told Rin. Even around Lord Sesshomaru, Rin ask Eve. Yes even around him, Eve said in a harsh tone. But Lord Sesshomaru-, Rin started to tell Eve when Eve stop her from talking. "You are nothing to Lord Sesshomaru your just a human. You should be very lucky that he is letting you stay here and giving you lessons in the demon why of life so he can give you away to one of the other Lords. So I want you to write these rules out ten times each" Eve raise her voice at Rin telling her all that stuff. Rin wanted to sit down and cry until she passes out but instead Rin sat down in a chair at one of the desks in the room and to begin writing out the rules that Eve said out loud.

Rules that I need to learn, Rin wrote on the top of each paper.

Do not speak to any of the royal family members from any lands unless they want to talk to you. They will speak to you directly if they want to talk to you.

Never look directly into any of the royal members of the families eyes. Always keep your eyes on the floor.

Do not talk to anyone or just walk up and start talking to any royal member of the family.

You will dress each of the royal family members by their respected titles at all times.

You will do whatever Lord Sesshomaru demands of you.

You are not to talk to any males or females that have mates.

You are never to show any type of emotion or feelings out in public or in front of others. Learn to keep them bottle up. Never to show them.

If you are allowed to speak to anyone give short quick answers and be quiet unless spoken to.

You will not disobey any demands from any of the royal families.

Eve then told Rin there are more rules to write down but will tell her them later. It took Rin awhile to write the rules out the Eve have given to her. When Rin was busy writing the rules out Eve made a remark about how a human was able to read and to write demon language. It made Rin wanted to cry. Ten more minutes had passed by when Rin finish writing out the rules ten times each. Eve check it to make sure Rin knows what she was doing. Eve told that she needs to learn how to write better or no one wants her as a mate. Here is a blank book so you can practice writing better, Eve said as she handed Rin a blank book. Eve then told Rin to follow her. Rin followed Eve to one of the walls where it has paintings on it. Eve started going on about who the royal family of the west was until she pointed to a painting with a handsome man with long silver hair tied in a high point tail. Rin then blurted out that the painting was Lord Sesshomaru father the great white demon dog of the west and he ruled the western lands with great pride with no fear in his heart. Just as Rin started to say how he fell in love with a human girl Eve cut her off and pointing to other paintings. Eve kept talking nonstop for four hours until Mary came back in and said lunch is ready and Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you my lady. Eve huffed as Rin said thank you Mary. Eve handed Rin a few books and told her to read then so she could be well noted about the Western Royal Family and the history it had made.

Rin and Mary finally came to another giant set of doors which lead them into a room where a long table was in the middle of the room. Food was only covered a part of the table where Sesshomaru was sitting at. Sesshomaru look really upset and cranky Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table when Rin took a seat to his right without saying a word or even looking at him. During the whole meal Rin wanted to look at the demon that she love more than life itself but never once look up fearing it might anger her Sesshomaru even more. Towards the end of the meal a servant came in to hand letters to Sesshomaru and told him that there from Lords and Ladies of the North, East, and South lands. Sesshomaru took them and dismiss the servant and read them. Rin, Sesshomaru said. For the first time during the meal Rin look up at the lovely looking demon and was told that the Lords will be arriving before lunch tomorrow so studies are cancelled until they leave and to make sure that she is with him to greet them at the front of the palace. If Lord Sesshomaru demands me to be there than I shall be there, Rin replied back to Sesshomaru which made Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards her. I will be in the dojos all night so I will tell the servants to sever your dinner in your room tonight and you will be ready on time in the morning so don't you be late again, Sesshomaru told Rin as he got up from his chair. Rin wasn't done with her lunch when Sesshomaru left the room it made Rin cry. Four guards came thru the doors and told Rin that Lord Sesshomaru had order them to take her back to her room. Rin gather the books that Eve gave her and started headed back to her room. Two guards stood in the front of Rin and two behind Rin. Rin went into her room once more and didn't bother to close the door behind her as she ran to the bed and started to cry very loudly.

It was hours when Rin had quit crying when she got up and went to a plain desk with a black crescent moon in a corner of the desk. Rin saw a black coal pen on the desk and went to pick up the blank book that Eve had given her off the floor and sat down on a chair and open the book up. Rin pick up the black coal pen and began to draw. Rin doesn't remember falling asleep when she felt someone touching her and felt being carried. Rin open her eyes and saw silver hair all over her. Rin was so tired that she fell back to sleep. Next thing Rin felt is soft like flower petals pressing against her lips and tasted like sweet honey.

Knocking on the door woke Rin up. Mary came in with a tray filled with tasty looking sweets. Is this what we eat for dinner, Rin ask Mary. Mary look down to the floor and told Rin that its morning and its breakfast not dinner. How did I get on the bed with covers on me, Rin ask Mary. I do not know my lady, Mary said as she sat the tray on a small table. You need to eat something before the royal families start coming because the next meal will be dinner, Mary said. Please eat and then we can get you dress before you are late, Mary told Rin. I'm sorry for the way Eve was treating you and it was all my fault, Rin told Mary. "My lady it wasn't anyone fault Eve hates humans with a burning passion. Whoever has a single drop of human blood in them Eve will treats them like dirt. She doesn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru could be around with half breeds or any one that has human blood in them. The moments when the rumors has it that Lord Sesshomaru was bringing in a human girl to come live with him Eve was so upset when she found out that she would teaching the girl the demon way of life. Eve over heard Lord Sesshomaru how beautiful that I have become for being a half breed and since that day she treats me very harsh with every chance she gets." Mary told Rin as she help Rin getting into new kimonos. For some reason Rin felt a bit happy when Mary told her those things. My Lady you are just so beautiful in every kimono that I put on you, Mary told Rin. Rin smiled and heard her stomach growling. Good thing I brought a tray full of food with me, Mary said laughing. Rin nodded as she went to sit down and started to take a bite out of every one of the sweets on the tray. The last sweets she took a bite out of made Rin stop eating. Mary ask what's wrong do you not like that one.

Honey I taste honey in this one, Rin said to Mary. Yes it's called honey bread it's made differently base on the families who makes it, Mary told Rin. Taste like honey with silver hair, Rin said out loud. Rin ask Mary who in the palace have long silver hair besides Lord Sesshomaru. Hmm silver hair let's see there is the General and male twins but they left months ago so Lord Sesshomaru and his main General were here last night walking down these hallways right before dinner was ready why my lady, Mary replied to Rin. Last night I was at the desk doing something and I guess I fell asleep but I don't remember getting into bed, Rin said out loud. Hmmm it could had been the General he loves beautiful women and he doesn't care if you are a human or a demon, Mary said. The honey bread is both the General and Lord Sesshomaru favorite food to eat, Mary also said. Mary could tell that Rin was getting really sad so she ask if her lady is done eating. Rin finish eating the honey bread and said she was done eating.

Rin was following Mary when she look up and saw a tall man with silver hair tied up in a high ponytail. Rin heart to beat faster and faster than normal when she saw her tall silver hair beauty standing there until Mary called out to him. General I see that you're back from patrol and sorry that I couldn't stop by the dojo earlier I had an issue that I had to deal with Eve, Mary said. Eve man she is getting on my last nerves she like a stalker and can't understand the word no, General told Mary as she laughs. General also said that she may be beautiful but she is totally ugly on the inside and wouldn't touch her to save his life. Alarms were being set off from the walls and then the General then said to Mary that he has to go now before the guest start arriving. Hold on General, Mary quickly said as he turn his back. General this is Lady Rin can you please take her to Lord Sesshomaru since you are heading towards his way, Mary ask the General. Wait are you that girl from last night in that small tiny room that we walk by last night, General ask Rin. Yes I am and thank you for putting me in bed last night too, Rin told the General. General then look at Mary and saw her putting her finger up to her lips and told Rin, Nothing I wouldn't do for a young beautiful woman like you as he brush Rin hair out of her face. Shall we go now before we are late and upset the Lord of the West.

Hey Lord of the Dogs look what I found in the hallways isn't she a pretty young thing to feast upon, General said in a loud voice and wrapping his arm around Rin waist. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the General and told him that he is late again. Oh come on I had to recues this little lady from the big bad wolf or should I say that big bad white dog, General said as he couldn't quit laughing. Sesshomaru eyes started glowing red just as everyone heard the doors opening from the second wall. They are finally here said the General and he stood next to Sesshomaru. Rin didn't know what was going on so she just stood next to the General until she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Next thing Rin knew was that Rin was standing really close to Sesshomaru and heard the general laughing. For some reason when Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him it made her happy even though he almost snap her bone into many pieces pull her close to him. It made Rin smiled for the first time since that night in Sesshomaru bed chambers. In the matter of minutes the court yard was starting to be filled with demons of all different types and levels. One of the demons that stood out was a pair of two tail cats that looks just like Kirara but one was a different color. Kirara, Rin whisper under her breath. Those who were on the two tails heard Rin and look straight at Rin and smiled.

I see that everyone is here shall we go to the war room and get this party started, the General said as he was smiling. A young demon draw her arrow and shot it at the General head. Rin was about to push the General out of the way when she realize that she couldn't move. Next thing Rin knew was everyone was laughing expect for Lord Sesshomaru. Aww I see that you miss me my lovely, General said towards the long blue hair that shot at him. Without making a sound she draw back three more arrows at the General and get caught two out of three. Wait wasn't there three arrows not two the General said out loud. The whole courtyard grew silence when they realize that Sesshomaru was holding the third arrow and was bleeding. The General saw where the third arrow was and saw that Sesshomaru grab the arrow before it pierce Rin deep in her heart. The girl who shot the arrow look very pale within seconds fearing for her life. I think that's enough Elizabeth put your bow down before someone dies before night falls. As you wish father, Elizabeth finally spoke. Lord Victor I didn't know that you were here too, the General said in a scared tone. I am the Lord of the East why else would I be here General Alexander? Right um, General was lost for words. Father shall we go in the war room and wait until Lord Sesshomaru is fix up, another long blue hair demon said. He was taller than Elizabeth but was very easy on the eyes Rin thought to herself. Perhaps your right son but make sure your other twin half is with you on her best manners, Lord Victor said as he led the other demons to the war room. So many servants came out of nowhere came took over the animals that they came on and finish clearing out the courtyard. Rin notice that she was all alone with Sesshomaru and had a hard time taking in all what just happen within matter of minutes.

Rin look down and saw Sesshomaru hand bleeding and had an arrow right threw his left hand. Lord Sesshomaru your hand its bleeding really bad, Rin cried out as she grabs a hold of his injured hand. Rin the doctors are on their way, Sesshomaru told Rin. I'm not waiting around for some doctors to show up please hold out your hand, as she said reaching and grabbing a hold one of Sesshomaru swords. Sesshomaru just stood there staring at Rin and saw that she cut one of the ends off of the arrow. Rin stated that it's best not to break the arrow by hand so it doesn't do more damage to the body that's why I cut off with your sword as she put back the sword and brush against his member causing him to growl. When Sesshomaru growl it made Rin jump back fearing that he was upset from using his sword. I'm sorry for taking your sword Lord Sesshomaru but I had to so I can pull out the arrow that the girl shot, Rin said to the demon. Please hold still Lord Sesshomaru, Rin said and rip out the arrow from his hands. Sesshomaru then raise his right hand and it glowed green. Rin was wondering what he was going to do now. Sesshomaru places his poison hands and touches the hole in his hand and Rin saw the bleeding is slowing down. Rin notice that the bleeding has stopped and started to rip apart one of kimonos sleeves and making ribbons and began to tie them around Sesshomaru hand. The moment Rin had tied in the last knot she felt being slam against the doors and felt being undress. Lord Sesshomaru, Rin could barley say out loud. Turn around Rin, Sesshomaru demanded Rin. Rin did as she said but have a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

Rin get dress but put the one you torn on first, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin notice that Sesshomaru took off the kimonos that left open. Picking up and putting on the kimonos just like Sesshomaru told her too. Just as Rin put on the last kimono doctors came thru the door and told Rin to follow him leaving the doctors behind without letting them looking at his hand. Rin followed Sesshomaru into the war room as he push open the doors to the room. The room was filled with demons sitting down around a long table and the room went quiet as Sesshomaru walk in the room. Sesshomaru walk on top of the table and sat at the head of the table while Rin was still standing at the door way and suddenly all eyes were on her. Rin come, Sesshomaru told Rin. Should she walk around the demons or walk over the table just like Sesshomaru did, Rin quickly thought to herself. She wanted to go around the demons but there was no way to go around them so she started walking on the table. Whispers filled the air the moment she step on the table. Did she change out her kimonos? She smells just like a human. Look Sesshomaru have found himself a new toy to play with. She is very young isn't she? She looks good enough to eat and to have her in my bed chambers. If Sesshomaru wants her to be only his then he needs to keep her in his bed chambers. Wondering if she is the new royal family whore to the four lords? So many comments and questions filled Rin head while walking across the table. Rin finally reach the end of the table and saw that Sesshomaru hand was reaching out for Rin. She grab his hand as he help her down off the table and places Rin next to him on the left side. See I told that she isn't Lord Sesshomaru mate someone said out loud. That comment made Rin feel like crap and she wanted to cry in the worse way but she could let everyone see her like that.

The General saw that Rin was about to cry at any given moment because he knew Sesshomaru is making Rin his mate but couldn't tell anyone under Sesshomaru orders so he said let's get this meeting started. Rin just kept to herself during the meeting. In the middle of the meeting Rin pulled out the blank book that Eve gave to Rin and started to pulled out the black coal pen when she notice that the book was in her hand was gone. Someone took the book away from her but don't know who it was. Rin put back the coal pen into the tied kimonos keeping it safe. Rin started to shed tears very quietly to herself. Rin had to force herself to quit crying because she knew the demons had a keen sense of smell. So Rin quickly wipe away the tears and put on a smile. More hours had passed by when Rin notice that everyone was getting up and started to leave the room. Rin got up and notice that Sesshomaru was already gone and started to walk out with everyone until her arm was being pulled on. It was the same guy that was sitting next to her during the meeting. He had long raven hair with silver eyes and stood tall almost matching Sesshomaru height. Rin couldn't believe that he looks like that and that all the demons looks like so hot but Lord Sesshomaru is by far the best looking demon, Rin thought to herself.

Sudden the demon that was sitting next to Rin grabs her hand. I know that you a human girl and what are you to Lord Sesshomaru, the demon ask Rin as he back her into a wall. You know that last human girl that Sesshomaru had in his bed he killed her when she was down on all four and he was so deep inside her ass when he shove his claws right threw her heart as she was enjoy every inch of his dick inside her and boom no more life in that human whore however that was over 450 years ago, the handsome demon told Rin as he was laughing. Rin start to cry and ask the demon, why are you telling me these lies about Lord Sesshomaru and why are you doing this. Next thing they both knew was the demon that was pressing Rin against the wall was thrown into the main hallway. General, Rin said in a happy way. Rin I think you may not want to say anything else until you have spoken to Lord Sesshomaru, General told Rin. Yes but thank you for saving me, Rin told General. I didn't do anything Rin, General said as he look over his shoulder. Rin took a step off to the side to see another long hair beauty standing in the door way and saw that his left hand wrap up with a part of her kimono. She only saw his back for a moment when he went after the guy that made Rin cry.

Are you okay Rin did he hurt you in any way, General ask Rin. Is it true what he said about Lord Sesshomaru General, Rin ask him. Please call me Alexander or Alex, but I can't answer that question only Sesshomaru can answer. Look at Sesshomaru digging into him maybe he will kill him this time, someone said out loud. I hope so he is a creep, a girl replied. Explain yourself Lord of the South, Sesshomaru snarled as he pin him high on the wall. Why do you care she just a human whore and their only good to play with and feed upon they are nothing but toys for us to play with, Lord of the South said as he tried to break away from Sesshomaru grip. Sesshomaru eyes were already red but after heading that answer Sesshomaru demonic energy swirl all around everybody. Rin suddenly saw everyone that has demon blood in them quickly bowing down in fear even General Alex was in deep fear. Everybody heard bones being crushed and heard ripping sounds but no one dared to look up to see what was going on. General Alex was covered in fear and the moment he heard bones being crush he quickly stood up and covered Rin eyes to prevent her from seeing a blood bath. Everybody got up when Sesshomaru roars the servants to clean up this mess now unless another one wants to go with him. Alex never took his hands away from Rin eyes instead he reach down and pick her up bridal style and took off down the hallway with her.

Why did you bring me here Alex, Rin ash him. I was suppose to lead you here once the meeting was over but I never plan that the fucker would go after you of all people, Alex told Rin. What are you to that dam dog Rin what the hell have you done to him I have never seen Sesshomaru in the fit of rage over a female before, Alex demanded Rin. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be trouble I just wanted to follow Lord Sesshomaru I never wanted anyone to get hurt or even to die, Rin started to cry once more. "Please don't cry I'm sorry for raising my voice at you and you shed enough tears to last a demon life time. I will take you back to your room but let's take the long way this time." Alex told Rin. Rin nodded back and told Alex that she is tired. Half an hour pasted by when they reach Rin room. Thank you for everything Alex, Rin told him as she places her hand on his cheek. Rin went into her room got dress to go to bed but she felt really hot for some reason so she ended up wearing only one kimono but tied it very loose and climb on the bed. It felt like hours to Rin as she lay on her bed trying to go to sleep but couldn't. So Rin hatch a plan to go see Sesshomaru. Rin got up and poke her head outside the door and saw that no one is around so she quickly closes the door behind her. Man I am freezing my butt off I can't believe that how cold it has gotten, Rin said out loud to herself. She has forgotten that she only have one kimono on and tied it very loosely making it barely covers anything. Walking very quickly making it hard for her kimono to cover up her body. The faster she walked the more you could see Rin body. About half way to Sesshomaru bed chambers Rin heard footsteps coming her way and her heart started to beat really fast and had to think very quickly before she was caught roaming around.

Rin then turn around and dash all the way down to the hallway and turn right. Leaning against the wall waiting for the footsteps to disappear but they kept getting closer to Rin. Freaking out and scared not knowing who was coming towards her way so she goes down the hall and came to a stop when she saw two ways she could go but was scared that she would get lost so she turn back and headed down until she saw a golden lights getting very bright. Rin saw doors and quickly went into a room and quietly closes the door. Rin heard the footsteps just outside the door and heard two men talking and laughing. She overheard them saying how they miss Lord Sesshomaru ripping the Lord of the South into a meat pile. I would do anything just to see that but do you know why he did that to him the man ask the other. No I don't think so but from what the servants are saying is that he tried to mess or trying to kill the General or Lord Sesshomaru will be soon mate. Who mate was it that he was going after you have to tell me. I don't know they both look so much alike when General Alexander lets down his hair and put on that makeup again. Oh yeah that's right I remember one of the servants told me that when they were little Sesshomaru would help General with his makeup to make him look like him and over course of time the makeup gotten really good that no one could tell them apart not even their parents could tell the difference. At one point General parents took home Lord Sesshomaru and couldn't take off the makeup of Sesshomaru face during bath time and that's when they found out that they took the wrong kid. Both kids got into trouble really bad by their mothers but the fathers were laughing and rolling on the floors when they found out. Dam the servants sure do know everything that goes on around here huh. Yes they do you think we should become servants just to know what's going on around her. I would totally love too but if I do I am scared that my mate will kill me for doing that. Man she got you by the collar huh little doggie. Oh bite you just mad that you haven't found yourself a mate yet and that was the last thing Rin heard.

Rin waited a few minutes making sure that the coast was cleared before stepping out into the halls once more. The moment she knew she could get back into halls she hurry even more. Rin stop and couldn't help but to let out a laugh from what the two male footsteps. At that moment Rin wish that she didn't laugh out loud because she heard running footsteps. Rin knew that she wouldn't make it back to that room she hide in before. Stuck in the middle of the hall way Rin just slowly drops on the floor without making a sound. Rin heart kept beating fast until Rin look up and saw a man dress as a guard holding a torch and had two other guards following him. You saw something going down here, one of the men said out loud. No but it doesn't hurt to look to see if someone is here, the man holding a torch replied back. No wonder why the General just made you captain at a young age, one of the men said laughing. Let's go down here and make sure that you don't wake anyone up or it just might be your last night alive, the Captain jokes around as they leave. Rin was very happy that they left so she could get off the floors. The moment she got off of the floor she started rubbing her chest and complain to herself how big they have gotten over the years. After a minute of doing this Rin made a dash towards Sesshomaru bed chambers. Ten more minutes had passed when Rin finally reach the main door to Sesshomaru stopping to catch her breath before so goes into the devils lair. Just as Rin reach out for the door handle it started to open on the other side. Rin freak out and quietly press against the wall behind the open door and heard Sesshomaru and General Alexander.

Today is not how I wanted to go Sesshomaru, Alex said to Sesshomaru. "I know from my hand and to the asshole no one got to tell the others the soon to be mates over dinner like we use to. However I think we should put all the soon to be mates sitting down in a room and making them wait while one by one was being chosen. The twist will be is to have more people looking at the mates then the ones are on the floor. Like having six sitting on the floor while ten are looking at them and picking out the ones they want." Sesshomaru said to Alexander. Good plan how did you come up with it. Alex ask his close friend. I didn't one of the instructors was joking that I should do that to get the ones sitting down getting worry that they may not get pick or get chosen by the wrong person, Sesshomaru said. Alex started to laugh and ask him if he should play dress up again tomorrow to play a joke on the others. Sesshomaru said no not anytime soon and you know why. You are no fun anymore since your father left your mother, Alex said to Sesshomaru. Good night Alexander, Sesshomaru growled and slams the door in front on Alex face. Rin frozen in fear of being caught. Alex started to laugh and said that's not nice you dam dog. Alex started walking down the hallway laughing up and storm and was out of sight within a minute. Rin waited for Alexander was out of the area before she open up Sesshomaru door. A few minutes had passed by and presses her ear against the door and hear nothing.

Now is my chance Rin thought to herself. Come on Rin you made it this far so do not turn back now you need to make Sesshomaru yours before someone else gets to him Rin kept talking to herself. Rin open the door just enough to creep thru it sadly her breasts were bigger then Rin wanted to admit so she had to open up a tiny bit more. She got in without making any noise beside the door opening and closing. Rin walk towards the area that Sesshomaru bed was in and saw no one laying on the bed. Where could he be Rin was thinking to herself. Rin, Sesshomaru said out loud behind her making Rin jumping out of her skin. Why are you here dress like that, Sesshomaru ask Rin. I was in my room getting ready to go to bed but I felt so hot so I took off all but one kimono and lay in my bed but couldn't sleep, Rin replied. Why are you here Rin, Sesshomaru growled. I.. I .. I just want to..to.., Rin couldn't answer the powerful demon. Sesshomaru presses against Rin body and pulled her hair making her head resting on Sesshomaru chest. Is that why you came here tonight Rin.

How does he know why I am here should I lie or just tell him the truth Rin said to herself in her head. Rin is here because Rin wants to be at her Lords side, Rin somehow manage to say out loud. Sesshomaru then said "Even if this Sesshomaru wants to see pain and fear in your eyes. This Sesshomaru will not hold back in any level. This Sesshomaru will ask you this question one last time. Do you want to become my mate?" Sesshomaru ask Rin. Rin wants to be with her Lord in every way she can, Rin replied. Even when this Sesshomaru makes you bleed and fucks the life out of you, Sesshomaru then said. Rin will do anything to make her Lord happy and to treat her in any way that her Lord find pleasing, Rin replied. There is no going back only death will free you of this world you are coming in to, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin said nothing as she felt Sesshomaru claws creeping into her kimono. Did anyone see you dress like this on your way here, Sesshomaru ask Rin as he pulled down harder on Rin hair causing her to shed tears. No I made sure no one saw me my Lord, Rin replied as she tried her best not to cry. You better hope no one saw you like this you belong to this Sesshomaru and the only person to see you like this and to touch you, Sesshomaru told Rin in a harsh tone. Yes my Lord, Rin replied.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin hair so she could stand up again. Rin just stood there not knowing what to do when she felt Sesshomaru claws around her neck. You have a body like no other has, Sesshomaru told Rin as she tried hard not to swallow. Sess is what Rin could say without crying out from the pain around her neck. Oh is that my new name from you Sess is that what you want to call me from now on, Sesshomaru ask Rin. You are such a bad girl Rin and I will give you a punishment that you will never forget, Sesshomaru told Rin as he made the upper half kimono fall around Rin waist. He then presses against Rin butt and grabbing her breasts squeezing them very hard causing Rin to cry out in pain. Putting her hands over Sesshomaru claws while he still holding her breasts to get rid of the source that was causing pain. Rin face turn white when she felt Sesshomaru member getting hard that was pressing against her butt. Sesshomaru let out a soft moan as he squeeze Rin breasts once more. Rin breasts started to hurt really bad but it felt so good to her. Not knowing what to do Rin just kept quiet until she felt Sesshomaru untying her sash. The kimono fell to the floor but Sesshomaru kept the sash in his hands and told her that he will use the sash later in the night. A wind flew in Sesshomaru room from the outside and made Rin skin even more cold. Sesshomaru told Rin that, this will be very painful for her and she should let this Sesshomaru do whatever he wants with your body and it's your choice to have less pain if she doesn't fought back.

At any given moment Rin would become Sesshomaru mate for life. Suddenly Sesshomaru starts to shove Rin towards the bed and stops at the edge of the bed. Pushing her down on her knees and shoving her head down in the bed as he got on his knees too. Stay, Sesshomaru told Rin as he spread apart her knees with little force. Sesshomaru member getting rock hard and pulsing causing it to ach Sesshomaru doesn't know how much longer he could wait to violently be inside of his sweet Rin flower. Sesshomaru places himself on top of Rin making sure he doesn't go inside of Rin just yet. Rin I have waited for so long for this moment and I wanted to take you so back the other night, Sesshomaru told Rin as he made sure she felt how long and thick he was. I haven't felt this much pain since that asshole cut off my arm and now I can get rid of this by shoving my dick so deep within you, Sesshomaru also told Rin. Sesshomaru could smell Rin getting turn on and was getting very wet by the second. So he places two fingers and pressing hard up on her virginal flower without going inside of her and started to rub in circlers causing Rin to moan out and quickly covers her mouth. By doing this made Sesshomaru very upset. Never cover your mouth or hold anything back ever again I want to hear every single moan and screams from your mouth, Sesshomaru demanded. Just for covering your mouth I have no choice but to punish you or you will never learn your lesson, Sesshomaru snarl at Rin. Lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry I didn't mean-, Rin started to say when Sesshomaru told Rin to, shut it and take you punishment like a good little human bitch you are.

Tears started to fall from Rin because she had made her Sesshomaru mad at her. Sesshomaru saw this and started to laugh and said you will be crying even more here at any given moment human. Sesshomaru grab Rin hair once more causing her to scream out in pain and places her on top of something while forcing her up on a wall. Sesshomaru places his right hand on Rin right shoulder as he places his left hand on Rin left hip causing her face to hit the wall. Sesshomaru was facing Rin back as Rin facing the wall. He lick he neck and told her that she taste so fucking sweet for a human. Just as he said that to Rin he places his member just on the outside of Rin opening of her untouched flower. Now let's see how tight you really are my Rin, just as Sesshomaru said that Rin started to push away from the wall. I see what your choice is now Rin I gave you the choice you left me with no other way, Sesshomaru said as he chuckled as Rin pleaded for him to stop. I will count down to one from ten to let you know when I get inside of you. Rin tried to break free as Sesshomaru started to count down to one.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six. Rin could feel Sesshomaru started trying to get inside of her as he counted down even more. Five four- Rin scream out in pain when Sesshomaru force his member inside her. "Oh did I forget to say the rest of the numbers too bad. Rin how does it feel to have this Sesshomaru dick far inside you. I heard my dick ripping right thru your virgin seal. It was one of the best sounds I have ever heard. I feel you blood dripping on me. That's not even the best part. You being this so dam fucking tight is the best part and I will fuck you until you can no longer feel this Sesshomaru fucking you." Sesshomaru whisper into Rin ear. Without another word for the rest of the night Sesshomaru started holding Rin on the wall so he could started thrusting Rin body up and down making it where he slams her back down hard on his dick causing her to cry out in pain. After a few hard slams Sesshomaru then kicks the object that Rin was standing on causing her to take in more of Sesshomaru thick member deep inside of her. Really pressing Rin against the wall Sesshomaru just couldn't help but to fucking Rin at a fast hard rate speed as he holds Rin arms high above her head on the wall. Sesshomaru dug his hands into the wall as he felt himself cuming and suddenly removes himself from Rin tight small body before he cums. Sesshomaru made turn Rin around so they could face each other face to face. He places his hands around her butt and lifts her up in the air but Rin saw a wicked smile on Sesshomaru face. Sesshomaru places Rin back on his long thick member and started to fuck her again. The harder he thrust the louder Rin made sounds and it was music to his ears. Just as Sesshomaru reaches his climax he pushes Rin down hard and kept her there until he came.

Rin was holding onto Sesshomaru neck the whole time she was facing him. She felt him leaving her body and lifts her up with one arm. She held on to Sesshomaru hair as he was taking her to the bed. He places Rin on the bed with ease but couldn't move his head. Rin, Sesshomaru said. Rin look up at Sesshomaru with red puffy eyes and told him sorry as she let go of the pretty silver hair. Sesshomaru got up and grab Rin sash and flash a smile showing his fangs to Rin. He got off the bed and went to one of the corners of the bed and pulled Rin to him by her arms. He quickly started tying Rin hands to the leg of the bed. Sesshomaru crept back on the bed and tower over the helpless girl. Gently places his lips up to hers and began to kiss Rin. She just fell deeper into the kiss as she notice a taste that she knows. Honey his lips tasted just like honey Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and just looking at Rin like she was his prey. He started to lick Rin neck and sank his fangs very deep into Rin's neck causing mass amount of pain to where Rin could no longer make a sound. Hot salty tears are streaming down Rin's face and Sesshomaru hair was soaking up her tears. Rin could hear Sesshomaru drinking her blood and can feel Sesshomaru biting down harder and deeper. Sesshomaru had his fangs inside of Rin for over five minutes when he let go of Rin's neck and sat up. Rin vision started to fade into darkness and just before Rin black out she saw Sesshomaru sitting up and covered all over in blood. Rin's blood was covered all over Sesshomaru face and dripping all the way down to his chest. Sesshomaru silver hair also stain with her blood. The sight that Rin saw was very beast like. Last thing Rin saw was his eyes turning red.

Rin woke up to the room air smelling amazing and started to get up when pain bust thru Rin body making her unable to move. Minutes had pasted by as Rin just laid there and her eyes adjusted to the lighting and saw that she wasn't in her room. Where am I Rin said out loud to herself. Last thing I remember was running down the hallways to get to Lord Sesshomaru room. Rin put two and two together and remember what happen last night. Thinking nonstop until she heard a door opening and closing and heard two voices coming towards her. I see that she hasn't woken up yet dog breath, Alex told Sesshomaru. Blow me, Sesshomaru replied back as he strip down to nothing but his pants. As Sesshomaru retied his sash around his hips barley covering up his member Alex replied, is that a request or a demand. Shut up before you wake her up, Sesshomaru demanded as he climb on top of Rin. Your bitching that I will wake her up but you're the one that is waking her up, Alex said as he was laughing. Sesshomaru growled at Alex as he flip Rin over him making where she was in the middle of the bed. See look what you did you woke up sleeping beauty, Alex said teasing them. She been up because we both heard her down the hall so quit acting like that, Sesshomaru said as he threw a pillow at Alex head. Alex couldn't stop laughing when the pillow hit his face.

Are you feeling better Rin, Alex asks Rin when he quit laughing his ass off. Rin answer back but in a very weakly tone. Alex then got on the bed and ask Rin to sit up. Both Alex and Sesshomaru help Rin to sit up. Hold her still Sesshomaru, Alex told Sesshomaru. Alex took off the bandaged around Rin neck and saw that it was still bleeding. I thought you said it quit bleeding, Alex said in a worry tone. It did when I took her to the spring and clean her, Sesshomaru said as he look away. "You bit right thru one of her main vein in her neck. If you never lick it to help close it she would had died in her sleep. You must had to lost control last night for marking her this deep. She will be fine as long she doesn't talk for a few days or swallows hard. Matter of fact its best for Rin if you don't touch her for a week Sesshomaru." Alexander told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cuts his eyes towards Alex. I didn't say that to be an ass I really meant what I said, Alex said in soft tone. It's your fault for letting the pressure build up and try to get rid of it one night, Alex told Sesshomaru. Rin grab a hold Alex hair and pulled on it refusing to let go. She finally let go and told him to hand her ink and paper. Alex did and saw that Rin was writing something on the paper. Of course why didn't I think of that she can just write what she wants to say on paper, Alex told Sesshomaru. Rin handed the paper to Alex and a minute later Alex turn very pale. She has to go to the bathroom really and it hurts to move, Alex told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told Rin that he will do ever it takes to make her happy.

So are you going to tell her that the almighty Lord Sesshomaru sleeps with the General, Alex ask Sesshomaru as he sat down in the dojo while Sesshomaru was pulling Alex hair into a high ponytail. Sesshomaru never answer Alex instead they just walk out of the dojo. I will stop by later and check up on Rin to see how her neck is doing, Alex told Sesshomaru as they split ways. Sesshomaru went back to his bed chambers and saw that Rin fell asleep again. Sesshomaru took off his training armor and toss it across the room into a chair as he walk towards the bed. He stops just before he got on the bed and said out loud I am so fucking tied. After he said that he called in a servant and told them to stay out of this area until the morning and shuts the door in the servant face. Sesshomaru went back to the bed and fell face first. Only a minute past when Sesshomaru turn around to lay on his back and places Rin closer to him. Minutes turn into hours since Sesshomaru fell asleep when he felt a hand on his cheek and he open his eyes saw Rin wide awake smiling. Sesshomaru places his hand over hers and just stared into her eyes. Sess I-, Rin started saying until Alex busts thru the door and slamming it.

Alex rush over to the bed and demanded Rin for answers. Is it true Rin, Alex roar into the room. Within a blink of a eye Sesshomaru was standing near Alex talking to him. Sesshomaru got dress in the outfit that Rin came to know and love. Just like that Sesshomaru and Alexander left. Hours had pasted by when they came back and saw that Rin was no longer in bed. Alexander saw raven hair blowing in the wind outside on the balcony and told Sesshomaru that she is outside. Rin was sitting on the stone railing reading a book and she look up and saw two silver hair beauties. Did I do something wrong, Rin ask as her smile fade away. Alex saw the book in her hand and started howling with laughter as Sesshomaru just started at here. Well I guess someone is going to be in the dog house now for a long time, Alex said and he laid on the floor trying hard not to laugh. Rin you need to go back to your room now, Sesshomaru demanded Rin in the coldest way that it even made Alex quit laughing. Rin throws the red book right at Sesshomaru head making a small cut right next to his crescent moon on his forehead and took off crying. I see that she feels better Alex said out loud. Just as he said that Sesshomaru turn his head towards Alex. Alex knew that look so he just left Sesshomaru alone in his bed chambers. Blood dripping down his face but it didn't faze him a bit. Sesshomaru bend now to pick up the red book and could smell Rin scent all over it. He help it very close to his nose and sniffed the sent putting him into a spell. Sesshomaru places the book on the stone railing and went back inside closing the doors behind him. Sesshomaru stripe himself in a matter of seconds leaving him in the nude. Sesshomaru went to his bed and slept alone.

My lady I'm sure there was a good reason for him to send you back to your room, Mary said as she tried to calm down Rin. Mary could feel that Rin felt betrayed and was very hurt. There was knocking on the door and in came Alexander. General Alexander forgive me I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, Mary said as she bowed to him. Mary please leave us now, Alex said softly. Mary did what she was told to do. Rin please sit up so I can look at your neck. Rin got up and made room for Alexander. Why are you tending to me I thought the palace had healers, Rin ask Alex. Yes we do but no one is allow to touch you in any form of way unless given permission from Sesshomaru herself in person, Alex said in a chuckle. Why is that, Rin said in a harsh tone. "You know that Sesshomaru wasn't always like this. He use to be very happy and open with his feelings when we were very young. Shoot I use to put on makeup so I could look just like him when growing up and I still do still to this day but I only do that when I have to or when he wants me too. When I had my makeup on no one could tell us apart not even our parents just as long we kept our mouth shut. We may look alike but have different voices and different laughs. We started to become a mute for the longest time just to get to people. My parents took home Sesshomaru twice until they started wiping our faces before they left the palace. Our fathers got a good kick out of it until our mothers step in and punish both us and our fathers for letting it happen. We didn't care we kept acting like we were twins. Sesshomaru quit smiling when his parents split up. Sesshomaru father fell in love with a human child. She was about four years old when she first met the great white dog demon of the west. Inu heard a little girl screaming and made a dash towards the source. By the time he got their he saw wolves from the south losing in to attack the girl. One of the wolves bite into the young girl arms very hard. The little girl screaming to let go of her. Inu eyes turn red but didn't change into his form. He grab the wolf that bite into the girls arm and tore it into two. After that he pulled out one of the three swords that he had and killed all the wolves within a minute. Inu turns to the little girl and kneel to her level and told her that she is safe now as he wipe away the tears. The little girl then saw that the man who had save her had a sword going threw his shoulder and his blood covered all over her. The person who stab Inu demanded why he killed his wolves and that he will kill him. Inu got up and turn around and stood tall. Inu demanded the person who tell him who he is. I am the leader of this pack and I'm a wolf demon. Just as he said that the little girl and Inu was completely surrounded by wolves and wolf demons. Inu grabs two swords one in each hand ready to fight until they all heard a woman voice saying you sure do have a death wish for going up someone like him. What are you talking about Rose, the leader of the pack replied. Rose then jump down from one of the trees just in time and landed right in front of Inu. Long time no see Inu, Rose said out loud. Rose is that really you, Inu replied. Rose started to laugh and said yes. I grew up since the last time we saw each other and I was wearing only a one piece, Rose went on. What the hell is going on here, the leader of the pack demanded. Rose told him to sit and be a good a little wolf. Inu and the others started to laugh. You still haven't change a bit Rose and you're a beautiful young wolf now but can you tell me why you wolves are attacking me and so deep in the Western lands, Inu ask Rose. Oh sorry about that we are heading up to the Northern lands to meet up with the other leaders and I guess that I am the only one from the South to know what you look like, Rose told Inu. Your wolves are red not brown is everything ok with your tribe, Inu ask as he places his hand on Rose cheek. Yes I'm fine and so is my father tribe. I don't live there anymore I live in the south with my mate and his tribe now, Rose replied as she pointed to the leader of the pack. Inu look over to the wolf and said if he gives you any trouble make sure you send him my way. Rose started to laugh and yes you know I will. Oh I almost forgot stand now wolves this demon is no treat to us he is on our side, Rose demanded. This is Inu the great white demon dog and the Lord of the West, Rose quickly said. Rose mate swallow hard when she said that. Hold still Inu let me take that out for you, Rose said. Rose took out the sword and handle it back to her mate. Inu then told that they need to hunt animals when they hunt while they are still in the Western lands until they reach the edge of his lands and then he doesn't care what they eat. Right will do and I will make sure to stop by the palace on their way back home, Rose said just as they started to leave and headed towards the north. Inu didn't realize that the little girl had been attach to his leg the whole. He reach down and peel the girl off of his leg and kept her in the air just looking at her. She started to smile and hug Inu neck causing him to fall backwards. Inu clean up the girl and took her back to family. Inu knew that the girl was royalty by her clothes and took her to the nearest human palace. Every human Lord in the Western lands know of the demon lord. The sun was going when Inu reaches the walls of the palace and they let him in when they saw the little girl in his hands. All the guards that were at the gate raise their weapons at Inu and demanded where was the others. Put your weapons down now a man said. General he killed Lady Scarlett and her guards. If he killed them then why is the child still alive, the General ask his men. No one could speak up after the General ask them. I know who you are and we mean no harm for give my men Lord Inu of the Western lands, General said as bowing down. I found her in the forest she was attack by wolves from the south but I took care of them and took care of her too, Inu said. Since that day he saved that little girl she kept asking if he would come back to her really soon and visit. For about five years he kept visiting her until he quit showing up. It made the little girl very sad when he quit showing up. During those five years Sesshomaru parents split up because of the human girl. Sesshomaru mother left and moved into the second palace by herself. Sesshomaru stayed with his father. Inu had send a letter to the human girl. He had summon her to his palace. She would come and stayed days to weeks at a time throughout the years until she turn 14. That's when the letters quit coming to the girl. Her father had told her that someone had request to take her hand in marriage and he told her that she will be married to that man soon. The human girl told her father that she doesn't want the man to be her husband she wanted someone else to be her husband. Her father had order her that she will married to whoever he see fit and doesn't care if she likes it or not. She ran back to her room and cried out night. She lock herself in her room for over a week and not once came out not even to eat or drink. Two days had passed by when her father had order her to let him in. She did let her father in and saw that she had bed crying nonstop. It has been six months since she last saw Inu. Her father said that he is here to pick you up and to live with him in his own palace which causing the girl to cry even more. Before you leave there is something I want to show and give you, her father said. You do, she ask. He shook his head yes. I will show you but you will have to wear this around your eyes before you leave this room, her father said. The human girl eyes were covered and was led outside and she could here horse nearby. I hate to say this to you, you are the best daughter that a father could had and I care so much for you but I am really sorry for lying to you I don't have anything to give you and your soon to be husband is waiting for you across the courtyard, her father said. Just like that she tore off the clothe that was covering her eyes and turn to her father and said how could you do this to me father I don't want to marry him you know who I want the most in this world, she started saying as she broke into tears. Her father silence her and said before you keep going on with your words and storm off you need to look behind you before it's too late. Just like that with a heavy heart and tears going down her face she turn around and saw a tall man with silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail just like mine with a wicked smile. She couldn't believe that the whole time it was him that ask for her. Her father had said that he had many men ask for your hand and turn them all down because I knew that you wanted him. The human girl ran towards Inu knocking him over once more and for the first time Inu kissed her. After that she lived in this very same palace but only for four years when the dumb ass fucking cats started a war with the Western lands. She just found out that she was having a baby but didn't have the heart to tell Inu before he left to join the others in battle. The last night they spend together before he left Inu told that he has been meaning to tell her something for the past few weeks. He told her that she was with child for while now. She asks him how did he find out. Dogs have a kin sense of smell, he told her. I been knowing for about a month now, Inu also told her. She told him that she only found out a week ago. He told her that he will send her back to her father's when he leaves for battle and to stay there until it was over with. By the time that battle was over with he had went back for her and saw that she was ready to have the child at any given moment. He had stayed at her father's palace at the human girl request and begging him to rest before they could go back home. On the second night of being there the human girl went into labor sadly just as that was happening a powerful demon had attack the human palace looking for Inu. Inu drew the demon away from the palace but by the time he did the damage was too great. Almost the whole palace was in rubble and on fire. The human girl was then taken to the servants rooms to give birth as her lover was fighting and trying to kill the demon. Inu pin the demon down with a broken off nail claw but he ended getting hurt really bad and if he would had rested and heal he would had lived. He couldn't do that because his mate was waiting for him and giving birth to their child. The human girl father was killed during the attack and so was the General so the one of the soldiers took charge and demanded to kill Inu at any given cost. That man fell in love with the human princess and really cared for her, but she didn't return the feelings back to him. Just as Inu reaches the palace they started to attack him and while Inu killed the men around him following his lover scent to where she was. The guard that took over had cut down everyone that was in his way to the human princess. He heard a baby crying and saw that she had given birth to a demon child. You chose a vile demon over me and now you have given birth to a fucking half breed, just as he said that the soldier plunge his sword deep within her heart. She died holding the baby she had just given birth too. Soon you will die in this fire you half breed, the soldier told that baby. The whole time the baby was crying nonstop. After he said that he heard Inu calling out for his lover. Inu heard the baby crying and went to it. He saw that his beloved was killed and that she had given birth to a boy. Inu pulled out the sword the never left his side and felt it talking to him. Inu swipe the sword over the dead human girl and brought her back to life. The soldier saw the everything and said that he will kill them all. Inu tosses a kimono made of the fire rat over his lover and new born son and told them to leave. Right before they left Inu had once again had name his second son. They left Inu so he could fight that soldier. Inu had cut off one of his hands during the fight. The building fell on both of them killing them both. Since then he hated the woman that his father fell in love with and his half breed of a brother. In some ways Sesshomaru grew a dislike towards humans but never started any wars with them. Sesshomaru is just like his father in every way you can think off. Just like his father Sesshomaru made red blanks books and kept them in his bed chambers to write in. They both wrote everything in those books all the lies they told, all the nasty things they done in life, all the men and women that slept with, and they also wrote about every little though and feeling that they had ever had. Inu had blue one and Sesshomaru had red ones. That's why Sesshomaru acting like that towards you because of what he wrote in those books. Even I am not allow to touch them let along to read them. So I am sure by now that you know about me and Sesshomaru sleeping with each other. I don't know which book you pick up and read but from the looks of it you pick the one that he is still writing in. I told him that it wouldn't hurt my feeling that if you only wanted to be with him and not with both of us. With that I would had to chose a mate to be with and could no longer be with Sesshomaru. I will respect your wishes and whatever you decide Rin I do not wish to get in the way in between you to because I know that he really truly does love you more than life itself that's why no one is allow to touch you and if they do they would be killed by Sesshomaru. I have known since he came back to the palace. Oh look at that the bleeding had stopped and it healed very quickly since this morning." Alexander told Rin. Really I guess it would I am not that much in pain anymore, Rin replied to Alex. That's good that you're not in pain anymore, Alex told Rin. Rin thank Alex and told him that she wants to be left alone for a few days and ask if no one would bother her expect for Mary and tell her to bring me paper and a black coal pen. Alex told Rin anything you wish Rin. Just like that Alex left the room.

It's been two days since Rin lock herself in her room when Mary told Rin that she needs to get dress because Lord Sesshomaru had summon you to attend to the party and he will not take a no for answer and not to be late he said and if you don't come he said that you wish that you had never disobey him. Rin was shock from what Mary had told her but Rin told Mary, Really good than I will make sure that I am late just to piss him off. Mary just stared at Rin as she started laughing. My lady are you alright, Mary ask. Yes I am and please just call me Rin only you of all the servants shall call me by that name, Rin told Mary. Rin then said help me to get into those kimonos that you had brought in with you. Half an hour later and Rin was fully dress and told Mary thank you as she sat down in a chair and pulled out two scrolls. Rin untied one of the scrolls and began to scribble something on the scroll. Two hours had pasted by when both Mary and Rin heard knocking on the door. Mary went to open the door and saw that it was General Alexander. Where is she Mary and don't lie this time, Alex demanded Mary. It's okay Mary let him in, Rin told Mary. Mary step aside and let the General in Rin room. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself. You are making this matter of issue more worse and it's not helping in your favor Rin so why are you acting like this. You pissing off Sesshomaru and that's not a good idea. You better stop and come with me to the dam party you are fucking late as it is." Alex roar at Rin. Would you shut up for five minutes and let me finish this, Rin snap at Alex. What are you doing that's so dam important over there, Alex demanded as he started walking towards Rin. Take one more step and I will sick Mary on you and don't think that I wouldn't, Rin yelled at Alex. Alex saw Mary moving in closer. Fine whatever just hurry up would you I don't think Sesshomaru mad at me too, Alex told Rin as he kept an eye on Mary. Ten more minutes had pasted by when Rin stood up and said lets go little puppy, Rin told Alex causing Mary to laugh. Alex gave Mary a death glare casing her to quit laughing. 15 more minutes had pasted by when they both had reach the room that the party was being held in.

Alex push open the door and saw so many people filled the room. Make way, General Alex told people to clear a path. Rin had no idea what's going but just followed Alex until she saw Lord Sesshomaru standing next to InuYasha with Kagome and their two kids. Rin snuck around Alex running towards Kagome and couldn't believe that they are here. Kagome said that they would had been here sooner but it this little guy rip me pretty good during the birthing so it took longer to heal enough for me to travel. He is so beautiful Kagome I wish that I was there to help out, Rin told Kagome. I miss you guys so much how is Sango and the kids and the monk been doing, Rin ask Kagome. Kagome pointed out to the crowd and saw them messing with their kids. Everybody is here I can't believe it but I don't understand why you guys are here though, Rin told Kagome. Enough with all the talking just tell her why we are here or I will tell her, InuYasha said in a rude tone. InuYasha do not make me say the word in front of all these people and I will do it, Kagome said as she gave him a death glare making InuYasha hiding behind Rin. That's what I thought dog boy, Kagome said in the harsh tone that everyone in the group had ever heard Kagome in that tone. Seeing InuYasha like that made Sesshomaru smiled. What are you laughing at Sesshomaru, InuYasha yelled. InuYasha I told you to behave or else, Kagome said in a deep voice. I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear Kagome, InuYasha pleaded with his mate.

May I have you attention please everybody please tone down the noise, Alex said out loud while standing on a platform. All eyes were on Alex as he kept talking. As you all know that we have lost our beloved Lord Inu of the West sometime ago and it still the biggest lost that we had in a very long time. He died without saying goodbye and still had many years left to live but he left behind the mother of his child and two sons. My we have you on the stage Lady of the West." Alex said. Sesshomaru mother had walked on the stage and everyone bow down in respect and even so did Kagome and the others. Kagome pulled on InuYasha sleeve causing him to bow and said you better behave and do what everyone else is doing. InuYasha rolled his eyes. May we have the older son of Inu on the stage please, Alex said next. Sesshomaru stood next to his mother and not to bother to look around. Once again everyone had bow down to Sesshomaru. Now for the first time ever he is here and he is the second son to Inu and Sesshomaru younger brother Lord InuYasha would you please come up to the stage, Alex said as he look towards InuYasha. The moment Alex said that the whole room filled with whispers as all eyes were following poor InuYasha. Not knowing what to do but just to stand there not moving until Kagome pushes InuYasha close enough to the stage to where Alex grab InuYasha. He then quick told InuYasha just stand right next to Sesshomaru and don't look around and don't make any noise too. InuYasha did what Alex told him and stood next to Sesshomaru. They both had cut their eyes at each other until Alex look dead at them giving them death glares which cause them to stop. Alex then said that its sad that Lord Inu would had done anything to see his sons finding mates and start their own families. He wanted nothing but peace and love for his family and he would had been very proud of both of his sons for finding their mates and started their own family. InuYasha would you please bring your mate and family here on the stage. InuYasha help Kagome with the toddle and newborn baby as Alex help Kagome on the stage. We have here Lady Kagome and their two kids she just given birth to their second about two weeks ago so it is another reason to party. I have save the best for last everyone because she is the main reason why we all have came here and gather into this room. She is still rather shy but coming out of her shell she is the most beautiful woman in the room and she belongs to the first son of Inu. Lady Rin has become Lord Sesshomaru of the West has taken her as his mate. Sesshomaru mother cut her eyes towards Alex when he said that Rin was the most beautiful girl in the room. Lady Rin can you please step up here, Alex ask Rin. Rin slowly walk up and stood in front of Sesshomaru just the same Kagome is standing in front of InuYasha. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin can you both step forward, Alex told the par. Rin heart started to beat really fast as she step forward with Sesshomaru. Suddenly Sesshomaru mother step forward without Alex telling her too and started to speak. She said, "I have been the Lady of the West for a long time now even when Lord Inu had died and when my son Sesshomaru took over the title of the West. Now I know no one thought I would go down easy on this issue but I will be happy to give up my title of Lady of the West and give it to Sesshomaru new mate Lady only if both approves of this request." Everybody started to whisper once again. Alex mouth drop open when he heard this from Sesshomaru mother. Sesshomaru then step forward and turn to his mother and finally spoke for the first time since he got on the stage. We both approve of this request mother, Sesshomaru said. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our new Lady of the West Lady Rin, Alex spoke up. The crown roar with cheers and toasts.

Just like that Rin just became the most powerful woman in the Western lands. Alex told both InuYasha and Kagome that after the party Sesshomaru has request them to meet him in his main study. Hell no he can shove his request up his- InuYasha started to say until he heard Kagome scream out SIT BOY. The whole room heard Kagome yelled the two most horrible words towards InuYasha. InuYasha hit the stage pretty hard and the room filled with people laughing at InuYasha. Lady Kagome how did do that, a lady with long red hair come on the stage and bow to Kagome. Um the necklace that is around his neck is pray beads and only I can said the words sit boy and it makes him fall down to the fall. Smart and beautiful a man said as he stood next to the red head. Um thank you, Kagome said. Oh where are our manners we are the Lord and Lady of the East and we were told that you came with a demon slayer is that right, the red hair ask Kagome. UM yes we did may I ask why, Kagome ask. Well we need to speak to that person with you permission, the red head ask in a scared tone. Why are you guys so scared of me, Kagome ask the couple that was standing in front of her. They both look at her and told her that she is mated with one of the two Lord Inu sons and she is now rank the fourth highest person in the Western lands and third in line to take over the family lands. Um I will take you to her InuYasha can you take the baby, Kagome ask her lover. Why do you keep doing that to me Kagome you are so mean to me, InuYasha wine to Kagome as he held the baby in his arms. I see one of Lord Inu sons is whip by his mate I bet you a new kimono that Lord Inu would have found this very funny, said the Lord of the East to his mate. I just got a new kimono lucky me, the red head. Shall I take you to her, Kagome ask. Oh yes please do, they both said at the same time. Kagome wait I want to come with you and to see Sango again. Lady Rin how does it feel to hold such power, the lord of the east ask Rin. I have no idea I just learn that I had that type of power just now, Rin replied back as they were walking towards Sango. Well it takes time to get use to the titles and all the power, the red head told Rin. Just take one day at a time so you don't overdo yourself like I did when I first took in the title of the Lady of the East, red head told Rin. Thank you will do, Rin thank the beautiful woman when she notice that Sesshomaru was staring hard at her. I'm so sorry but I have to go but Mary is the best servant that she has and will take care of anything that needs to be taken care of, Rin said. With that Mary watch over Kagome and her group.

Can we talk Sesshomaru somewhere quiet, Rin ask Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then started to walk towards the pair doors that was left wide open. Rin followed Sesshomaru into a room that was empty but a few chairs around the room. It's an old drawing room that no one comes in since my father died, Sesshomaru told Rin. Rin I told Mary to bring you here and not to be late do you wish to anger me in such ways for me to punish you until you learn your place as my mate, Sesshomaru said as he pin Rin against the wall. Alex told me that you made sure that you were late to this party and refuse to tell him why, Sesshomaru said as he brush Rin hair out of her face with a claw. "I'm sorry for throwing that book at your head the other night. I didn't know that it cut you and you bled out. I read what you wrote in the red book. At first I was really hurt what I read but the more I read the more I started to learn things about you that I would had never knew about you. I didn't understand until Alex came in and told me a story about your father. I then understood everything that I read in the book. You don't have to ask me that question Sesshomaru because I made my mind up and you both will have you answers tonight." Rin said as she handed Sesshomaru two scrolls that were tied down and left the room leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Are you feeling ok Lady Rin, Mary ask Rin when she enter back into the party. I don't know just waiting for the next act Mary and we it does happen you may need to leave for the night, Rin told Mary. Just before Mary could answer back Alex told Rin that Sesshomaru wants you to be there for the meeting between the brothers. Here we are the main study Rin, Alex said as he open the doors. Rin walk in as Alex closes the door and saw Kagome and InuYasha sitting down across from Sesshomaru. Rin was told to stand behind Sesshomaru so the meeting can start. Since everyone is here can we begin this little meeting but first thing first. I know that father would wanted you to have this, Sesshomaru said as he open a drawer and places a small chest on the desk in InuYasha reach. What the hell is it, InuYasha demanded. I don't like you or your mother because of you two father died so shut your mouth and start acting like a fucking Lord or I will kill you without a second thought, Sesshomaru growl at InuYasha. "You will stay in this palace for months at a time because it is your birth right and you will learn the ways of this family. Whatever is in your rooms you will not take it with you back to that human village matter of fact you are forbidden to take anything from this palace unless I say so. If you are to agree to live by my rules you and you mate are allow to stay here. If you do agree to stay here and in one week time I will show you the rooms where you human of a mother was living in. If I die and Rin dies without giving me a heir you are next in line for the title of the west. I will have teachers for both you and your mate when you are staying here." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru why are you doing this, Kagome ask. InuYasha is my father son and part of the royal family and need to learn the way we work around here, Sesshomaru said. Besides if my father was still alive InuYasha would had grown up behind these walls just like I did and that's what he wanted so I am just making his wishes coming true, Sesshomaru said.

The room fell in silence for a minute until InuYasha open the chest and saw a small painting, necklace, and a brown book. The painting was of his father holding his mother stomach. InuYasha is everything ok, Kagome ask as she got up to see the painting. "The book is what your mother wrote in when she was with you and the necklace was going to be a gift to her after she had given birth. The necklace would was made for her so our father could spend the rest of his life with her. Its power it to let the person who is wearing it to live as long they wanted. When they are ready to die all they need to do it to take it off and pass away right then and there. She would had only done that when father dies." Sesshomaru told InuYasha as he look dead at Kagome. If you don't mind it's been a long day for me I'm heading to my bed chambers but I want you both to be in the war meeting tomorrow and do not be late like the Lady of the West likes to be late, Sesshomaru said as walking out. Rin felt anger in her when Sesshomaru said that.

InuYasha put everything back into the chest and told Kagome that he is tired and wants to be alone. Follow me to your bed chambers Lord InuYasha, a servant told InuYasha. I better go get the kids before Sango lose one of them, Kagome told Rin. Yes your right Mary can help you with the little ones for the next few days if you want her too, Rin ask Kagome. I think that just might help us since Sesshomaru gave that chest to InuYasha and I should leave him alone for the night, Kagome said with a heavy heart. I will tell Mary but I have to do something real quick, Rin said to Kagome as she left the room. Just as Rin step into the hallway she saw silver hair going down the hallway and ran towards it. Turning left and went all the way down to the hall and came to a stop to look at both ways and heard a door closing to the right and took off. Coming to a pair of red doors pulling to open one side and notice that it lead outside by the cold air. The torches were all lilt up leading towards a garden. Rin couldn't believe how beautiful the flowers were she bend down and pick a bright blue mixed with red flower. Who's there, Rin demanded when she heard rocks moving. No one answer but kept moving around so Rin started to follow the footsteps. The footsteps led Rin into a maze. Rin kept running into dead ends and started to get upset until she saw a light in the dark. She followed the light and came to an area with a tree and a bench with a flower sitting on it. Rin thought to herself that it was the same flower that she pick and drop somewhere in the maze. She started walking towards the bench with the flower and pick it up to smell it once more. I know that your there will you come out so we can talk, Rin said out loud. Someone with silver drops down and scared the life out of Rin.

You called, Sesshomaru said. Why did you bring me here, Rin ask her lover. I didn't you followed me here there is a difference, Sesshomaru told Rin. You know what I mean Sess now answer me now, Rin started to get upset. "You're the one that been playing games with me since I made you my mate and gave you my mother's title. I have given you everything that I can think off and yet you are still acting like a fucking child Rin. I told you that if you ever disobey me in any way I will punish you until I think you learn you lesson. For the past two days for done nothing but pissing me off and that is not wise. What piss me off the most is knowing that you are doing this for kicks." Sesshomaru said to Rin as he laid down on the bench under the tree. "Yes you are right I am doing this to piss you off. I read what you wrote in the book. At first I felt heartbroken but I kept reading until you came in and after Alex told me about your father I put two and two together and made a choice that's why I gave you those scrolls tonight. If I piss you off that much why go out of you way to lead me and place that flower I drop on the bench." Rin replied. The answer I gave you is the reason why you wanted me out here right, Rin ask Sesshomaru. That answer is it want you really want Rin, Sesshomaru said out loud. Rin pulled in Sesshomaru making it where they started to kiss. Sesshomaru took of Rin kimonos that wasn't tied and let them hanging over the stone bench. Sesshomaru notice that Rin started to shiver really bad when he took off the open kimonos so he left the tied kimonos alone. Rin pulled on Sesshomaru sash that was holding his kimonos together making it where she could see him naked but still covered in away. As she did that Sesshomaru grabs the bottom of her kimonos and lift them up to Rin stomach, Cold wind brush up against Rin lower half body that she was showing it off to the world. Sesshomaru lend in for another kiss until he stop. What's wrong Sesshomaru, Rin ask.

InuYasha why are you trying to start stuff just let it go, Rin and Sesshomaru heard Kagome saying. Hell no I want some answers he never been there for me and now he is acting all nice and said that a am a lord yeah right I know he is close I can smell him, InuYasha said. Seconds later the fighting couple saw Rin legs wrap around Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru leaning over Rin both almost naked. What the hell Sesshomaru, InuYasha said out loud. Oh my god he's huge, Kagome said about Sesshomaru member. Kagome what the hell, InuYasha said to his lover. Sesshomaru smirk as he position himself to Rin opening. Rin had let out a giggle when she heard Kagome comment. Listen InuYasha if you're not here to be with you mate or to join us then you need to leave if you don't mind or did you come here to watch us, Sesshomaru ask InuYasha as he started licking Rin's neck. InuYasha mouth open and no words came out. I can smell you mate getting wet from this but still haven't healed yet do you want me to heal her since you haven't done it, Sesshomaru ask InuYasha. That's it Sesshomaru you gone too far, InuYasha said as he pulled out his sword and pointed at his naked brother. Alex then came out of the shadows and said that's enough Lord InuYasha I think it's time to leave if you are not here to be with your mate just like Lord Sesshomaru had told you. Sit boy, Kagome said to InuYasha. General Alexander hurry and grab him and take him back to our room before he recovers if he starts to wake up use this, Kagome said as she handed Alex small powder balls. Just throw them down and he will be out until morning, Kagome said just before Alex left with InuYasha. I'm really sorry about this InuYasha just have mix feelings ever since you gave him that chest, Kagome said. Kagome right, Sesshomaru ask Kagome. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru got up and pulled up his pants and tied only his pants. He places his tops on Rin covering her body up. Your wounds have open again haven't they Kagome, Sesshomaru said as he got very close to her. How do you know that, Kagome replied. "I meant what I said that I can help you to heal faster and no I don't want to take you away from him. He chose you to be his mate and I don't go around taking other people mates away. Would you like to know how I can heal you and feel all better by tomorrow night, Sesshomaru ask with a wicked smile. Kagome just stood there getting colder by the second. I would have to lay you down and open your kimonos and place my head down to where the child rip you and lick the open wound, Sesshomaru whisper into Kagome's ear. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome getting more turn on when he said that. I can't do that to InuYasha, Kagome told Sesshomaru. I'm sorry but I need to go back to him, Kagome said as she took off back in the maze.

Finally, Sesshomaru said out loud this pain is killing me, he said. Would you have really had done it if InuYasha let you, Rin ask Sesshomaru. Only if he did let me and he didn't want to, Sesshomaru said. It made Rin smile. Now where were we with your punishment, Sesshomaru said as he climbs back on top of Rin. We are right here as she pulls his sash off again. I was going to let you off easy until they came but now I'm not, Sesshomaru said as he places his mouth on a string on Rin and pulling it to open her kimonos with his teeth. No, Rin started to say as she push off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't respond when Rin stood up. They both just standing there hearing the wind blowing by them. Rin places her arms around Sesshomaru body and said nothing for several minutes. Sesshomaru could hear Rin heart beating really fast. Rin still hugging the naked Sesshomaru when she start to make him to sit on the cold bench. When she made him sitting down Rin started to untied the last thing that was keeping her kimonos close. She let them fall down on the ground and felt Sesshomaru grabbing her hand and helping her onto his lap. She places her hand on Sesshomaru chest guiding him onto his back. Rin could feel Sesshomaru member getting harder between her butt cheeks. She lowers her body closer to Sesshomaru as she started kissing him. She could feel him pushing her butt up in the air to place his member at her entrance and started to feel his tip trying to get in her body. Slowly letting in Sesshomaru in her she saw Sesshomaru eyes going to the back of his head and hearing him moaning. Sesshomaru started to dig into Rin sides at she took him in very slowly. So tight, Sesshomaru moan out. Go faster Rin or I will make you, Sesshomaru said in moans. Rin didn't listen to him instead she stop about half way and started to giggle and said no.

I can't take it slow it drives me over the edge, Sesshomaru confess to Rin. I see and just for that I will make you wish come true for being such a good little doggie, Rin said with a giggle. That comment made Sesshomaru open his eyes by up again and slams Rin down hard on his member causing Rin to scream out in pain and gave a devil like smile. Rin do you not know what to do next, Sesshomaru ask Rin after a few minutes of her sitting on top of Sesshomaru not moving. Let me help, Sesshomaru told Rin. He grabs both of her hands and places them on the bench and told her to keep them their until her arms started to get tired. Just as said that he started grabbing Rin's side helping her to go up and down at a steady pace. Sesshomaru got up and making Rin legs wrap around him and got up to walk over the tree. The hard bark scratching at Rin's back as Sesshomaru pressing her against the tree making Rin milking his member. He started to going faster and pushing Rin harder on the tree until he threw Rin on the ground and puts her butt high in the air. Sesshomaru could feel that he was so close to climaxing and shove Rin on the ground with her butt in the air. He slams his member into Rin ass causing her to try to push Sesshomaru off. She tried to push him off and failed because he slams her head into the dirt and grabs her front. Rin body fell to the dirt causing Sesshomaru to pick her up while still in her and bending her over the bench. Not telling Rin that this position was his favorite he pin down Rin with his body making it where she couldn't move. Her arms and head was being force down hard on the cold stone as Sesshomaru kept pumping in and out of her ass. Just before he came he rips out his member causing more pain for Rin and grabs her hair and shoves her mouth on his dick. He grabs her head and started making her going up and down and told her to suck his royal dick. Rin started to cry again as she was force to have a huge object in her mouth. Sesshomaru member was so big and thick that she couldn't fit it all in her mouth as she tried to suck on it. I want you to take in all of this Sesshomaru dick my little bitch of the west, Sesshomaru demanded Rin as he shoves her head all the way down to the end of his member causing Rin to gag on his dick. Rin tried to move her head and couldn't. Sesshomaru force Rin head up and down to his tip and all the way down to his pelvis for a few minutes until he exploded in Rin's mouth. Just as he came he force Rin head down harder telling her to swallow all of his milky seed and he will let go of her head. Rin felt the very hot steaming milky seed in her back and down her throat. She tried to swallow but she tried to swallow as fast as she could so she can breathe once again. It took Rin a minute to swallow the mass amount of Sesshomaru cum in her mouth. Just as she finish swallowing the last bit of his milk she tried to remove his dick from her mouth he places his hand on top of her head causing her to stop moving and told her that he could feel her swallowing his seed and ask if she was still hungry for more of his dick. Sesshomaru that's enough let her go, Alex walk in demanded him. Hmpt, Sesshomaru said as he pull Rin hair and release her from his dick. Rin places her head down next to Sesshomaru right side and began to throw up blood. Rin threw up from a few minutes and began to cough really bad. When Rin quit coughing she pass out on Sesshomaru lap.

Did you really had to push her that far down on your dick Sesshomaru, Alex said. We both know that it's too big to take in all 11 inches by mouth so why did you do, Alex demanded an answer. You know why dumbass, Sesshomaru replied as he places Rin on the bench. If you keep losing control when your with her she will end up dead at this pace, Alex warn Sesshomaru. I see that Rin had given you her answer about us Sesshomaru, Alex then said in a sad tone. Sesshomaru got dress and picks up the naked Rin. Grab the rest of the kimonos we don't need the others to know that we were here, Sesshomaru said to Alex. After Alex had gotten the last kimono in his arms Sesshomaru told him to follow him. Always, Alex told Sesshomaru. The two demons jump up in the air landing on the bushes that made the maze and began to run across it. They jump down and started running away from the palace. Suddenly they quit running and Alex said just like old times huh as he start to laugh. Two seconds later they started to run back to the palace at a fast speed and jump high into the air. They both landed on Sesshomaru balcony and walk towards the bed to lay down Rin. Alex toss a shit ton of kimonos into a chair as he walk into Sesshomaru bed chambers. Sesshomaru wipe down Rin to clean her and banged any cuts that he found on her. It's getting late Sesshomaru and I should leave you two alone so I guess I will see you at the meeting tomorrow, Alex told Sesshomaru. Just as Alex reach for the door he heard Sesshomaru called out his name. Alexander, Sesshomaru said. Before you leave there is something that you should see, Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards his desk in his rooms. Sit down, Sesshomaru told Alex. Sesshomaru sitting at his desk and Alex sitting across from him just staring at each other. The reason why Rin had lock herself in her room for the past three days was because of this, Sesshomaru said breaking the silence. Sesshomaru pulled out one of the scrolls that Rin had handed to him a few hours ago. She kept writing nonstop for three days, Alex ask Sesshomaru as he grabs the scroll. You tell me look for yourself, Sesshomaru told Alex. Alex untied the scroll and let it rolled out on Sesshomaru desk so he could how much he needs to read. Alex mouth had drop open when the scroll open up on the desk. Several minutes had pasted by when Sesshomaru broke the silence once more and said to Alex, see now you have you answer Aleexander.


End file.
